


Tell Me You Love Me

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Blood, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Scars, Smut, Toxic Relationship, praise kink (maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: "I just want the best for you, Izuru.”It was true. It had to be. Makoto loved Izuru, and Izuru loved Makoto.This was how it worked.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Kamuegi Week, (It's on time, who would have thought! :O) and it's a Mastermind AU! I love the Mastermind Naegi AU, because people tend to write/draw him in such a variety of ways, so this is my interpretation of what he's like!

“Why can I not join you?” Kamukura asked.

Naegi laughed, “Jeez Zuru, I never knew you were so clingy! I told you, I need someone on the outside!”

“But-”

“Hey,” Makoto pouted up at the long haired boy, “I thought you trusted me. Are you really doubting me after all this time, Kamukura?”

“I-” Izuru’s eyebrows furrowed. He knew Makoto only called him Kamukura when he was displeased with him. He didn’t want that. “No. I’m not.”

Because what reason would he have to doubt him? Naegi always did what was best for him.

The lucky student smiled once more, pulling the taller into a tight hug, “Good.” He reached up and with a gentle hand pushed Izuru’s hair out of his face, “I know you’re going to miss me, but it’s okay Zuru. I’ll see you soon.”

Kamukura frowned, an expression that was only the slightest bit different from his neutral one. It didn’t matter, because Naegi would be able to tell the difference, “I just thought I would be of better assistance to you inside the killing game.”

“Well _that’s_ your problem,” Naegi stood on his tippy toes and gave the taller what would look, to any outsider, like a condescending pat on the head. To Izuru it just felt comforting, “You know you don’t have to think when I’m around! Your brain’s already gone through so much, with all that cutting and splitting it open and shoving all that talent in!” A little giggle escaped his throat, at the thought of how painful it must have been, “Just let me do the thinking from now on, alright?”

“Of course.”

“There we go!” Naegi’s grin was almost unnaturally wide as he took a step back, “Isn’t that so much easier!”

Kamukura felt himself want to turn away, every instinct in his body telling him to turn and run, but he kept staring at his lover. _Instincts._ He had long since learned to ignore those irksome things. They didn’t seem to help, “It is.”

“I’m so glad. I just want the best for you, Izuru.”

It was true. It had to be. Makoto loved Izuru, and Izuru loved Makoto. This was how it worked.

“On your knees.”

Izuru obeyed the order without a second thought, his long hair pooling around him on the ground.

“That’s a good boy,” Makoto praised as he reached down, unzipping his fly, his cock popping out as he lowered his underwear.

Izuru nuzzled against him, leaving reverent kisses along the shaft, down to the base. Naegi let out a soft sigh as he made his way back to the tip, licking the slit and then taking it into his mouth.

“You really are the best at this, Zuru,” Naegi closed his eyes, sliding a hand into Kamukura’s hair, “The ultimate hope, reduced to a cocksucking whore. How wonderful.”

Naegi enjoyed rambling during sex. It was one of the things Kamukura had learned about him after they had gotten involved. Sometimes they were rather degrading, but Kamukura didn’t care. Kamukura didn’t care, because Naegi loved him. That was the only thing worthwhile in this stupid, useless world.

He took him further, almost to the base, and felt his eyes begin to water, breathing becoming more difficult. It didn’t matter. He was surrounded by Naegi. His taste, his smell. It was his favorite place. The only place worth anything.

Naegi moaned, hips bucking forward the slightest bit. Kamukura gagged, but forced his throat open further.

“You’re so good for me,” Naegi tightened his grip on Kamukura’s hair until it was painful, “You’d do… You’d do anything for me if I asked, wouldn’t you?”

He really would.

Kamukura made a useless attempt to nod, but Naegi seemed to understand all the same. He grinned down at the ultimate hope, using his other hand to caress his cheek tenderly a few times as he pushed into him at a steady pace.

“I really am lucky to have found you. My little slut. Ngh. The big bad ultimate hope, s-savior to us all. Look at you now! My little pet. Loyal to me and me only.”

It didn’t matter how Naegi spoke to him. When Naegi gave him that look, the one like he was the only person in the whole world that mattered, Izuru knew.

_Makoto loves me._

As Naegi began pounding into him, faster and faster, Kamukura made every attempt to relax his throat and try not to gag. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t escape, couldn’t do anything but take the cock being shoved into him over and over again at a harsher and harsher pace, but it didn’t matter. He trusted Naegi, trusted that he wouldn’t let him die.

_I suppose if he wanted me dead that would be tolerable as well._

He felt the drool slide from his mouth, but it didn’t matter. Saw his vision going dark around the edges, but it didn’t matter.

“F-fuck, Izuru!”

Naegi began to thrust erratically into him. It wasn’t long before Kamukura felt the salty taste of Makoto’s cum shoot down his throat, his ears ringing from the adrenaline and lack of oxygen. Then Makoto pulled back and he was gasping for air.

“You really are so good for me, Izuru.”

Kamukura lifted his head a bit higher, feeling his heart soar at the praise. He didn’t get off. Never needed to. This was enough, seeing Naegi look at him like that. Talk to him like that.

Bringing Naegi pleasure was more than enough.

“Aww,” Naegi grinned, seeing the subtle change in his lover’s mood, “You really are cute. You’re gonna do so good out here spreading my influence around the world while I’m helping out my friends, right?”

Kamukura nodded. He would. He would be the leader of Naegi’s remnants while his lover began the killing game with his classmates at Hope’s Peak. Spreading what Makoto called their own ‘personal brand of hope’. He said it was unfair to keep it all to themselves.

Kamukura would have preferred it, but that didn’t matter.

“I knew I could count on you,” Naegi ran his fingers through Izuru’s hair, scraping his fingers against each and every scar on his scalp.

He dug in deeper, and suddenly Kamukura gasped out in pain. It stung Kamukura, burned him, but at the same time was warm and reassuring.

It was coming from Naegi, after all.

“Tell me you love me,” Naegi pressed even deeper, his nails opening up one of the oldest scars.

“I love you.”

“Say it again.”

Kamukura felt the warmth drip down the back of his neck.

“I love you.”

“My name.”

The pain was searing now.

“M-Makoto. I love you, Makoto.”

Naegi removed his fingers, smiling wide as he brought the blood-soaked fingers to Kamukura’s face, “You’re so good for me, Zuru.”

_It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t ever say it back._

Makoto dragged his fingers slowly along Izuru’s cheek all the way to his lips, leaving a bright red trail along his pale face.

_I know Makoto best. Just like he knows what is best for me._

Makoto pressed lightly at his lips until Kamukura got the message and opened it, tasting his own blood instantly. Metallic, mixing strangely with the semen still coating his tongue.

_Makoto loves me and I love Makoto._

_That’s how this works._

So he wouldn’t overthink it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know if you'd be interested in more MM Naegi oneshots, because I had a whole lotta fun writing him!


End file.
